ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Tetramand
Tetramands are a four-armed sapient species from the planet Khoros. Biology ]] Tetramands are a bulky humanoid species with four arms. They have red skin with spikes on their arms, and sometimes on their heads. They have two toes on each foot. In Omniverse, Tetramands appear to have an additional set of smaller pectoral muscles below their primary set. Some Tetramands that have black or grey (when elderly) hair. Younger Tetramands are leaner than many older Tetramands and have disproportionately larger eyes and heads. Behaviour Tetramands are fairly aggressive and favor violence. It appears that Tetramands show affection through violence. According to Kevin, Tetramands are not big on exceptions, even to law enforcements like the Plumbers. Society Tetramands are not very amicable towards outsiders, as in the case of Kevin when he went to get a Khoros-5 Engine Block for his car. Initially, he was refused, until he agreed to marry Looma in three years, after which he was allowed to have the Khoros-5 Engine Block. Tetramands are very strict in the upholding of their laws; an offender whose crime was merely jumping the turnstiles at an auto show was buried up to their neck in sand. Tetramands have a unique way to decide court cases; the Tetramand Trial of Combat. Tetramands fight their accusers in a battle arena and the winner wins the case. There is nothing in the rules that states that the defendant must stay a Tetramand. 'Traditions' Female Tetramands are traditionally stronger than males, making them believed to be the better warriors. If a male manages to defeat a female Tetramand, the male becomes the female's chosen husband. As a Tetramandian custom, before a wedding, the bride collects four items: "Something conquered, something bruised, something severed, and something blue." Technology Tetramands make the toughest and most durable engines in the galaxy. According to Matt Wayne, "Tetramands seem fairly Bronze Age-y for their level of technology". Powers and Abilities Tetramands are able to lift several times their own weight and punch through many resilient materials with ease. Their strength extends to their jaws, allowing them to bite metal hard enough to cause major dents. Tetramands can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of their hands together or slamming their fists on the ground. Tetramands has thick skin, making them almost immune to fire. Tetramands can jump very high. When under the effects of a cold, a Tetramand's sneeze can release mucus that can kill black widow spiders. Weaknesses with a cold]] Tetramands can be harmed by a swarm of ants. Tetramands are vulnerable to the cold virus. When under the effects of one, the Tetramand's strength and stamina are reduced, their skin turns to a dark shade of orange and they develop pungent hives in their armpits. Notable Tetramands *Four Arms (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand) *Bahrvad *Gar Red Wind *Gorvan *Looma Red Wind *Tini *Unnamed Tetramand criminal *Tetramand citizens of Khoros 'Tetramand Hybrids' *Fourmungousaur (½ Tetramand ½ Vaxasaurian; the Biomnitrix's fusion of Tetramand and Vaxsaurian DNA) *Stink Arms (½ Tetramand ½ Lepidopterran; the prototype Omnitrix's fusion of Tetramand and Lepidopterran DNA) *Kevin 11 (1/11 Tetramand, 10/11 various) *Ultimate Kevin (2/49 Tetramand, 47/49 various) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline ' *Four Arms (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand) 'Dimension 23' *Handy Man (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Tetramand) 'Protector of Earth Timeline' *Four Arms (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand) 'Alien Force (Video Game) Timeline' *Gorvan 'Cosmic Destruction Timeline' *Four Arms (the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand) 'Omniverse (Video Game) Timeline' *Four Arms (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand) 'Omniverse 2 Timeline' *Four Arms (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand) Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Kolar is not a Tetramand. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Khoros Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability Category:Species with Enhanced Jumping Category:Species with Fire Resistance